Please, Don't Leave Me
by isfa.id
Summary: Donghae sakit! FF gaje lagi dari saya... KiHae Couple again...


**Tittle : Please, Don't Leave Me**

**Genre : Romance**

**Author : isfa_id  
><strong>

**Cast :**

**- Kibum**

** - Donghae**

** - Leeteuk**

** - Hyukjae**

** - Siwon**

**- isfa_id -  
><strong>

**Donghae POV**

Aku bergegas menutup mataku, saat ku lihat dia membuka pintu kamarku "Dia ke sini" batinku. Aku mendengar derap langkahnya yang semakin dekat, aku semakin mempererat pejaman mataku dan menggenggam selimutku. Dia membelai pipiku, hangat… 'Plak' tiba-tiba dia menepuk pipiku keras "Berhenti berpura-pura… Bangun!" aku tersentak dengan ucapannya dan bangkit dari tidurku.

Aku mengelus-elus pipiku sambil menatapnya dengan cengiranku… he… "Kau dari mana, kau tau seharian aku mencarimu, dan handphonemu, kenapa dimatikan?" aku hanya tersenyum menjawab semua pertanyaannya. "Hyung…" lanjutnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua yang dia katakan, aku menarik selimutku dan membaringkan tubuhku. "Hei…" dia menarikku, dan sesegera mungkin aku tepis tangannya. "Hei… Lee Donghae" dia mulai emosi.

"Wae? Wae? Wae?" sungutku langsung duduk. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah, dia hanya diam menatapku. Langsung ku peluk dia dengan harapan kemarahannya mereda, tapi dia malah mendorongku dan pergi dari kamarku. "Hei… Kibum, Kim Kibum" panggilku, tapi tidak digubris olehnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarnya, perlahan ku buka pintunya, aku lihat dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, menunduk sambil meremas-remas tangannya. Sesekali ku lihat dia memijat kecil kakinya, dia pasti sangat lelah seharian mencariku, aku berniat masuk tapi takut dia akan marah. "Kibum, mianhaeyo."

**Kibum POV**

Aku bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya, "Hei… Kibum, Kim Kibum" aku mendengar dia memanggilku. Untuk apa lagi dia memanggilku, aku terus melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya.

Sekilas ku lihat jam kecil yang ada di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku, 20.07. Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidurku sambil meremas tanganku, aku merasa benar-benar lelah, kakiku pegal, sesekali aku memijat kecil kakiku.

"Wae?" ucapku, sadar Donghae sedang memperhatikanku tapi tetap tidak memandangnya. Dia masuk ke kamarku dan duduk di sebelahku, aku hanya diam dan terus menunduk tetap sibuk dengan tangan dan kakiku yang sedikit sakit, ah… ini bukan sedikit sakit, tapi benar-benar sakit. Seharian aku berlari mencarinya ke sana kemari, dengan cemas. Tapi apa yang ku dapat, aku malah melihat dia berbaring tenang di kamarnya.

Dia menggenggam tanganku, hangat… aku berniat menepisnya, tapi dia menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dia mengusap-usap tanganku dan aku hanya tetap menunduk melihat tanganku yang ada dalam genggamannya. Dia terus mengusap tanganku, tanpa bicara sedikitpun. "Apa dia tidak mau minta maaf padaku?" ujarku dalam hati. Setengah jam lebih kami hanya diam seperti ini, ku tarik tanganku dari genggamannya dan mencoba menatapnya, menatap wajah manisnya yang sudah membuatku benar-benar khawatir hari ini.

**Donghae POV**

Aku hanya dapat menggenggam tanggannya tanpa mengucapkan apapun, begitupun dia yang hanya membiarkan tangannya dalam genggamanku. Tapi perlahan dia menarik tangannya dan memandangku. "Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku?" ucapnya. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku bahkan tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

Kembali hening… aku benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana, aku tidak menyangka dia akan sekhawatir ini, ada sedikit rasa bersalah, tapi aku melakukan ini karena aku benar-benar mencintainya.

**Flash Back**

Aku membuka mataku, kepalaku sedikit berat, ku putar bola mataku, "Aku di mana?" aku bangkit "Ah… ini kamar Leeteuk hyung" desahku, "Tapi kenapa aku di sini? Bukankah tadi kami sedang membahas masalah dance yang akan kami bawakan untuk audisi" aku memijat kepalaku sambil berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. "Apa aku tadi pingsan lagi?"

Perlahan aku melangkah keluar dari kamar, samar-samar ku dengar suara seseorang, Leeteuk hyung. "Kibum, kau di mana? Cepatlah kemari, Donghae pingsan" sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan Kibum di telepon. Ah, jadi aku benar-benar pingsan tadi.

"Ne…" kembali ku dengar suara Leeteuk hyung yang mengakhiri teleponnya. Kembali ku pijat kepalaku, "Ah, berarti sebentar lagi Kibum ke sini, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia pasti sedih melihatku seperti ini" aku ingat pertama kali aku pingsan di hadapannya, saat siuman aku melihat matanya yang bengkak sedang menatapku khawatir, dan Leeteuk hyung bilang dia tidak berhenti menangis. "Tidak, dia tidak boleh melihat keadaanku, aku harus pergi."

Aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah Leeteuk hyung, yang jelas aku pergi dengan melompati jendela kamarnya. "Auw…" jeritku saat lututku yang lebih dulu menyentuh tanah. "Untung bukan wajah manisku yang jatuh duluan" ujarku sambil membersihkan celanaku.

"Ah… handphoneku" ku keluarkan handphone dari kantong jeansku dan mematikannya. Aku tidak mau dia menghubungiku. "Tapi aku harus ke mana?" sudahlah, yang penting aku pergi dulu dari sini. Aku langsung meninggalkan rumah Leeteuk hyung.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi di sana, "Mianhaeyo Kibum" aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju halte. "Tidak, aku tidak boleh ke sana, Kibum pasti naik bis, kemarin aku sukses membuat sepeda motornya masuk bengkel"

'_Brak…!'_

"_Hah…" aku menarik nafas dan terus berusaha menarik kakiku yang tertindih sepeda motor, "Ah…"_

"_Hyung… gwencanayo?" Kibum langsung mengangkat sepeda motornya dan membantuku berdiri "Apa tidak ada yang rusak?" tanyaku saat dia mendudukkanku di tepi jalan, 'Plak' dia memukul kepalaku "Aku jauh lebih mengkhawatirkanmu, tangan dan kakimu terluka" ujarnya dan membersihkan tanah yang sedikit menempel di siku dan kakiku, sesekali dia meniup luka yang ada di sikuku "Apa sakit?" aku mengangguk "Tapi tidak apa-apa" lanjutku._

"_Kita ke bengkel dulu, terus kita pulang, aku akan obati lukamu" ucapnya dan tentu saja mendapat anggukan dariku._

Ku tendang batu kecil yang ada di depan kakiku, satu jam sudah aku berjalan tanpa tujuan. Tiba-tiba aku kembali merasa pusing. Aku langsung duduk di tepi jalan "Tidak, aku tidak boleh pingsan lagi"

**Kibum POV**

"Hyung dia di mana?" cerocosku saat Leeteuk hyung membuka pintu rumahnya. Aku langsung berlari menuju arah tunjukannya. "Di mana?" ujarku kembali berlari ke arah Leeteuk hyung saat aku tidak menemukan Donghae. "Di sana, di kamar" ujarnya, "Kamar mana? Kamar mandi?"

'Plak' tangan Leeteuk hyung sukses mendarat di kepalaku. Dia melangkah ke kamarnya dan dengan segera menghampiriku lagi dengan cengirannya "He… dia hilang"

"Aish…" sungutku.

Ku raba kantong jeansku, tidak ada. Kantong depan, belakang, benar-benar tidak ada. "Hyung, pinjam handphonemu" aku mengulurkan tanganku, diapun memberikannya. Aku menekan nomor yang ingin ku hubungi, ada getaran dari jaketku, ternyata handphoneku ada di saku jaketku. "Gomawo Hyung" ucapku seraya mengembalikan handphonenya.

Leeteuk hyung menatapku aneh "Ku pikir kau mau menghubungi Donghae" aku tidak memperdulikan ucapannya dan bergegas pergi sambil mengambil handphone dari saku jaketku. "Ah… handphonenya tidak aktif" kesalku saat Donghae tidak bisa dihubungi. Ku masukkan lagi handphoneku dan terus berlari.

"Dia ke mana?"

**Donghae POV**

Ku lihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, aku tersenyum, teringat ulang tahunku tahun lalu. Kibum menghadiahkannya untukku, tapi aku langsung cemberut saat mengingat kata-katanya "Jadi sekarang kau tidak ada alasan untuk telat lagi" ya… aku memang selalu telat setiap kami janjian. Ku lihat angka yang tertera di sana, 18.45.

Aku memutuskan pulang, "Apa dia sudah pulang?" aku terpana di depan pintu. Ku tarik nafas panjang dan membuka pintu "Oh, terkunci, berarti dia belum pulang" segera ku rogoh kantong kemejaku mengambil kunci.

"Kibum, Kibummie" panggilku mencoba memastikan, aku membuka pintu kamarnya, tidak ada. Bergegas aku menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku, segar.

Ku tatap jam dinding di kamarku, 19.50, dia belum juga pulang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Bergegas aku melompat ke tempat tidurku, menarik selimut sambil sesekali menatap pintu.

'Klek'

Aku bergegas menutup mataku, saat ku lihat dia membuka pintu kamarku "Dia ke sini" batinku. Aku mendengar derap langkahnya yang semakin dekat, aku semakin mempererat pejaman mataku dan menggenggam selimutku. Dia membelai pipiku, hangat… 'Plak' tiba-tiba dia menepuk pipiku keras "Berhenti berpura-pura… Bangun!"

**Kibum POV**

"Hyung…" ucapku sambil mengguncang pundak Donghae karena ku lihat dia melamun. "Ne…" dia langsung menatapku bingung, "Kau tunggu di sini ya" lanjutnya, aku mengangguk meski tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Dia kembali dengan baskom kecil dan handuk di tangannya, dia berjongkok di hadapanku, dan segera menggulung celanaku dan memasukkan kakiku ke dalam air hangat yang dibawanya tadi. Dia tersenyum menatapku, dan aku hanya diam. 'Hyung, aku benar-benar mencintaimu'

Setelah 15 menit dia mengangkat kakiku dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk, "Apa sekarang lebih baik?" ucapnya "Ye…?" jawabku terperanjat "Kau melamun" ucapnya kembali tersenyum dan keluar dari kamarku.

Tidak lama dia kembali lagi ke kamarku, dia membelai rambutku lembut, "Tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah" dia kembali berjalan meninggalkanku, tapi langsung ku tarik tangannya "Hyung, temani aku tidur"

"Tidak, aku mau tidur di kamarku, kau tidurlah" ucapnya melepaskan genggaman tanganku, aku langsung bergegas ke arah pintu, menutupnya dan menguncinya, dan tentu saja kuncinya langsung ku masukkan ke dalam kantong jeansku. Ya… aku memang belum sempat mengganti pakaianku tadi.

Dia langsung mencoba mengambil kuncinya, aku mengelak, dia terus mengejarku, dan tentu saja aku terus berlari "Hei Kibum, cepatlah jangan bercanda, aku mengantuk" ujarnya, "Ya sudah, ayo tidur" aku mencoba menariknya ke tempat tidurku, tapi dia menepis tanganku. Dia terus mencoba mengambil kunci yang ada di kantong jeansku, dan aku tetap mencoba mengelak, hingga tiba-tiba kami terjatuh, untungnya di atas kasur, dan yang pasti aku ada di bawah.

Aku langsung terdiam dan hanya dapat memandang wajahnya tanpa kedip, sangat manis 'Ah, aku bisa gila'

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku 'Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa dia akan menciumku? Cium? Ah, berarti ini ciuman pertama kami. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' wajah itu semakin dekat, sangat dekat bahkan, 'Oh…' aku berteriak dalam hati, dadaku berdetak sangat cepat. Wajah itu bertambah dekat, dekat, dekat, segera ku pejamkan mataku.

Lima menit sudah aku memejamkan mataku, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, ku buka mataku dan apa yang ku lihat, aku melihat dia menatapku sambil menahan tawanya 'Aish, dia mempermainkanku'

"Haha…" tawanya lepas "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?". Aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya menjauhiku, dan langsung membalik tubuhku membelakanginya. "Pergilah, aku mau tidur" ucapku kesal "Bagaimana aku pergi? Pintunya terkunci" aku langsung menyerahkan kunci kamarku kepadanya, dan langsung diambilnya. Dia turun dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan meninggalkanku. 'Ah, ini benar-benar memalukan'

Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di pinggangku, aku terperanjat dan berbalik. Ku lihat Donghae hyung sudah berbaring di sampingku sambil memegang pinggangku lembut "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku dengan nada sedikit kesal "Tidur, apalagi" ujarnya sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memelukku erat "Aish, lepaskan" sungutku menarik tangannya dan segera bangkit.

Dia menarikku sehingga aku kembali duduk, memelukku dari samping dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Aku biarkan dia seperti itu, tidak bergerak sedikitpun, tapi kenapa aku merasakan tubuhnya sedikit dingin. Akhirnya ku putuskan memeluknya agar dia sedikit merasa hangat, ku eratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya dan dia menggerakkan tubuhnya merapat padaku, aku yakin senyuman sekarang sedang tersungging di bibirnya.

Hening…

Aku rasakan pelukan Donghae hyung mulai merenggang, 'Apa dia tidur?' aku berusaha melihat wajahnya, matanya terpejam 'Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidur'. Ku baringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimutinya, dan ikut membaringkan tubuhku di sampingnya. "Kibum, peluk aku" ku dengar dia bicara "Hyung, belum tidur?" tanyaku, dia mengangguk kecil tapi tetap dengan mata tertutup. Akupun memeluknya erat "Hangat" desahnya, semakin ku pererat pelukanku.

**Donghae POV**

Aku menekan kelopak mataku, silau, 'Sudah pagi' batinku, perlahan aku membuka mataku, senyum terukir jelas di bibirku saat ku lihat wajah seseorang yang masih memelukku, 'Sangat manis'. Ku belai rambutnya lembut "Hm…" desahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, 'Sepertinya dia masih mengantuk' aku bangun dan membiarkannya kembali terlelap.

Ku usap mataku yang masih terasa mengantuk, tiba-tiba aku kembali merasa pusing "Engh…" desahku sambil memijat kepalaku. Aku alihkan pandanganku ke arah Kibum yang masih terlelap, dan bergegas pergi dari kamarnya.

Langsung ku bantingkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur saat sampai di kamarku, "Engh…" aku berusaha menahan suaraku agar tak terdengar di balik bantalku, ku genggam selimutku 'Ini sakit… sangat sakit'

**Kibum POV**

Ku rentangkan kedua tanganku selebar mungkin saat aku mulai terbangun dari tidurku, 'Hem, dia sudah bangun'. Aku bergegas keluar kamarku "Dia di mana?" ujarku saat tidak melihatnya. Aku berjalan terus menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan mukaku, ku lihat diriku di cermin. "Ternyata aku sangat tampan" senyumku lebar.

"Hyung…" aku memanggilnya saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi. "Hyung…" ulangku karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban. "Apa dia pergi?" tapi aku melihat sepatunya di depan pintu, jadi dia tidak mungkin pergi, 'Ah, di kamar' aku coba membuka pintunya, tapi terkunci "Hyung, apa kau di dalam?" tidak ada jawaban. "Hyung…"

**Donghae POV**

"Hyung…" aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku, "Hm…" desahku. 'Ah, aku tertidur' dan segera bangkit, 'Apa benar aku tertidur, atau jangan-jangan aku pingsan tadi'. Aku menuju cermin dan mencoba memperhatikan wajahku, sepertinya tidak apa-apa aku keluar sekarang, mukaku tidak pucat, dia tidak akan tau.

"Hoam…" lagakku saat membuka pintu, aku tersenyum dan langsung memeluknya "Pagi…" lanjutku. Dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa hanya membalas pelukanku.

Ku lepaskan pelukanku, dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai aku langsung menuju dapur "Hei… bukankah ini sudah siang? Kenapa masih di rumah? Tidak kerja?" ujarku saat melihatnya duduk tenang sambil menyaksikan tv. "Tadi aku sudah minta izin, badanku masih agak sakit, lagipula tadi aku bangun kesiangan" jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arahku. "Kenapa Hyung pindah tempat tidur?" lanjutnya dan kali ini menatapku tajam, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku sambil membuka kulkas dan melihat-lihat apa yang bisa ku masak. "Terserah Hyung saja" jawabnya dan langsung berlalu. "Mau mandi?" tanyaku, dia hanya mengangguk.

**- isfa_id -**

"Hyung…" aku langsung berlari menuju sumber suara, dia hanya mengeluarkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar mandi dengan cengirannya, "He… Aku lupa bawa handuk"

"Ya sudah, tidak usah pakai handuk"

"Aish Hyung, cepatlah" aku pergi dan kembali dengan langsung melemparkan handuk ke depan mukanya, dia cemberut 'Tapi sangat manis'

**Kibum POV**

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanyaku saat hanya melihat satu piring di meja makan "Hem" ujarnya dan aku lihat piring kosong di sebelahnya. "Ya sudah, aku tidak makan" ujarku dan langsung keluar. "Hei Kibum" dia menyusulku dan menarik tanganku, aku tersenyum. Ku balikkan badanku dan melihat wajahnya yang 'khawatir' mungkin.

"Ayo" aku langsung menarik tangannya, dia menahanku "Ke mana?" tidak ku jawab.

_Aku menaiki bis saat pulang kerja, ku lihat namja manis duduk di bangku belakang 'Manis?' aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tapi kakiku malah melangkah mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya, ku lihat dia mengenakan headseatnya dan sepertinya dia tidak peduli denganku, karena dia sama sekali tidak menoleh dan terus memperhatikan jalanan dari balik kaca._

Aku terkesiap saat ku rasakan dingin di pipiku, "Hyung…" ucapku dan dia memberikan minuman kaleng yang baru dia beli tadi, "Kau tidur?" aku menggeleng. Dia ikut merebahkan dirinya di sebelahku. Ya… sekarang kami sedang ada di taman, mungkin lebih tepatnya padang rumput yang luas, karena di sini hanya ada satu pohon besar yang tumbuh.

**Donghae POV**

"_Hei… berhenti mengikutiku" ucapku pada seorang namja yang aku tau sudah sedari tadi membuntutiku. Dia hanya tertunduk diam, ku balikan badanku dan meninggalkannya, tapi dia malah kembali mengikutiku._

"_Oke… apa maumu? Kenapa dari tadi mengikutiku?" aku mencoba mencari tau alasannya, tapi apa yang ku dapat, aku hanya mendapat senyuman darinya, 'Namja aneh' aku kembali membalikan badanku dan meninggalkannya. 'Apa dia sudah tidak mengikutiku?' aku berbalik dan ku lihat dia berjalan ke arah yang berbeda denganku, 'Baguslah'._

"Hyung… Hyung" aku rasakan tepukan lembut di pipiku, dan ku lihat Kibum sedang menatapku, "Kau tidur?" aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan senyumanku. Kembali dia menyentuh wajahku, "Wae?" tanyaku saat dia menatapku tak berkedip. "Kau sakit? Badanmu panas" ujarnya, "Jinjja?" ucapku sambil memegangi dahiku sendiri, "Ani, aku baik-baik saja" lanjutku. "Lebih baik kita pulang" dia berdiri dan ku ikuti.

Keesokan harinya…

**Kibum POV**

"Hyung… apa kau tidak latihan? Bukankah audisinya 2 minggu lagi?" tanyaku saat akan berangkat kerja. "Leeteuk hyung bilang dia tidak bisa hari ini"

"Waeyo?" aku kembali bertanya, dia hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi, kau tidak apa-apakan di rumah sendirian?" tanyaku. "Siapa bilang aku akan tinggal di rumah?"

"Memangnya mau ke mana?" dia hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaanku, 'Ah, kenapa dia selalu begitu' sudahlah, aku langsung pergi.

"_Huwa…" aku bertepuk tangan sambil melompat-lompat setelah melihat pertunjukan di depanku, ya… paling tidak aku menganggapnya begitu. Namja itu berbalik melihatku. "Hei… ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku melangkah mendekatinya "Tarianmu hebat, apa kau bisa mengajariku?" dia tersenyum sinis dan meninggalkanku, aku manyun 'Namja sombong'._

"Hei… Kibum, ada pelanggan, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Ne…"

"_Jangan bilang kau menyukaiku" aku terkejut dengan ucapan namja di depanku ini "Ye…?" ujarku tidak mengerti "Oh, ani…" lanjutku. "Kalau begitu berhenti mengikutiku!"_

Ku lirik jam di tanganku "Sudah waktunya aku pulang"

**Donghae POV**

"_Aku Kibum, Kim Kibum" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Hm…" aku hanya tersenyum sinis, 'Aku tidak pernah bertanya kan'._

"Engh…" ku tekan kepalaku yang terasa sangat sakit "Tuhan, aku mohon jangan… Engh"

"_Tinggallah bersamaku, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kau mempunyai teman"_

"Arrrggggghhhhhhhhhh….."

"Hyung… aku pulang" ah tidak itu Kibum, apa yang harus ku lakukan. Sekeras mungkin ku coba tidak berteriak, sekeras mungkin aku mencoba menahan sakitku. "Hyung, kau di mana?" aku mohon Kibum jangan kemari. Aku berusaha bangkit dan menuju pintu kamarku berniat menguncinya, langkahku terseok, aku jatuh. Aku mohon Kibum tetaplah di luar "Engh…" aku mendesah pelan. Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi, aku tidak mungkin dapat mencapai pintu.

'Klek'

Tidak Kibum, jangan masuk, aku mohon.

"Engh… Arrrggggghhhhhhhhhh….." aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. "Hyung… Hyung waeyo? Hyung?" Kibum masuk dan menemukanku sedang tergeletak di lantai dan terus menekan kepalaku, sakit, sangat sakit. "Engh, engh… Kibummie, a… aku…"

"Hyung… Hyung… HYUNG…!"

**- isfa_id -**

"_Kau tidak bisa begini terus, kau harus segera dirawat"_

"Ha…" aku menarik nafas saat mulai ku buka mataku, ku tatap namja di sisi tempat tidurku sedang menggenggam erat tanganku. Ku usap kepalanya membuatnya terbangun, "Hyung, gwencanayo?" aku mengangguk.

"Kibum…" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang, sepertinya dia berlari. Hingga akhirnya 'Bruk' ku lihat seorang namja terjerembab di depan pintu kamarku, aku dan Kibum hanya saling menatap aneh dan beralih menatap namja itu. Dia bangun sambil merapihkan rambutnya dan tentu saja nyengir, "He… sakit…" ujarnya mengusap-usap jidatnya sendiri.

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku sendiri, 'Oh my… kenapa aku bisa mengenal namja aneh seperti dia?' "Hyung, gwencanayo?" aku lihat Kibum mendekatinya dan mengusap dahinya "Ani…" jawabnya. Dia mendekatiku dan menyentuh dahiku "Aku tidak apa-apa Hyung" karena aku tau apa yang akan dia katakan. "Jinjja?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit khawatir "Ne… Hyung tidak perlu khawatir" dia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

Kibum keluar tapi segera kembali dengan membawa sekaleng minuman "Ini Hyung" dia memberikan minuman itu ke Leeteuk hyung. Leeteuk hyung mengambilnya tapi diletakkannya di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku. Kibum langsung melompat ke atas tempat tidurku dan duduk di sebelahku, dia membelai rambutku yang agak sedikit berantakkan, aku hanya tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

**Leeteuk POV**

Aku menatap dua namja di hadapanku sekarang, dua dongsaeng kesayanganku, 'Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Donghae?' hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku saat ini 'Aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa', aku tidak ingin melihat mereka sedih, aku suka melihat mereka seperti saat ini, senyum mereka, tawa mereka, ya… mereka bahagia. 'Donghae ku harap kau baik-baik saja'.

"_Hyung, sepertinya aku mencintai Donghae" ujar Kibum, "Aku juga mencintainya, bagiku kalian berdua adalah adikku yang paling aku sayangi"_

"_Tidak Hyung, aku bukan mencintainya seperti aku mencintai Hyung, aku bukan menganggapnya seorang kakak, tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya Hyung"_

"Hyung…" aku terkesiap saat aku dengar suara Kibum yang membuatku kembali dari lamunanku "Ne…" ucapku sambil menatap mereka, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" aku hanya menggeleng. "Aku mengantuk" ujarku, "Kau menginap saja di sini, kau bisa tidur di kamarku" tawar Kibum, "Lagipula siapa yang mau pulang, jam segini sudah tidak ada bis" ucapku datar dan bergegas meninggalkan mereka, 'Bruk'.

**Donghae POV**

'Bruk'

Kembali Leeteuk hyung terjerembat saat akan meninggalkan kamarku, aku menggeleng dan menatap Kibum "Itu Hyungmu" ujarku. Kibum hanya menatapku sambil tertawa dan kemudian membantu Leeteuk hyung berdiri. "Auw…" aku mendengar suara Leeteuk hyung yang kesakitan, bagaimana tidak jidatnya kembali menyentuh lantai dengan keras.

"_Aku dan Kibum dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang sama, aku sangat menyayanginya" ujar Leeteuk hyung. "Dia orang yang pendiam, mungkin cenderung tertutup, aku tidak pernah tau apa yang sedang dia rasakan, karena dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku. Dia jarang tertawa, tersenyumpun tidak" Leeteuk hyung berhenti sejenak dan aku hanya diam menunggu dia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi sekarang berbeda…"_

Aku tatap wajah tampan di hadapanku saat ini, dia tertidur, sangat pulas. Ya… setelah mengantar Leeteuk hyung ke kamarnya dia langsung kembali ke sini dan langsung tidur. Aku sentuh lembut pipinya dan sesekali mengusap rambut hitamnya. 'Bisakah selamanya kita seperti ini?' ku kecup lembut pipi mulusnya dan ikut terlelap dalam dekap hangatnya. 'Aku mencintaimu… sangat…'

"_Hyung, aku mencintai Kibum?" Leeteuk hyung tidak berkata apa-apa dan pergi ke kamarnya "Kau sudah mendengarnya kan" Leeteuk hyung bicara dengan siapa? Aku langsung berdiri saat ku lihat siapa yang keluar dari kamarnya, "Kibum…"_

**Kibum POV**

"Huwa…" aku tidak bisa berkedip melihat apa yang terjadi di depanku saat ini. Kami sedang ada di studio latihan sekarang, ya… kami menyebutnya begitu. Ini gudang rumah Leeteuk hyung yang sudah tidak terpakai, akhirnya kami rubah menjadi tempat latihan untuk Leeteuk hyung dan Donghae latihan dance. Tempatnya memang agak terpisah dari rumah Leeteuk hyung. "Kalian hebat…" ujarku mengangkat kedua jempolku.

Donghae menarikku dan menyuruhku mengikuti gerakkannya, aku coba, meski aneh. "Aku tidak bisa Hyung" ujarku, tapi dia tetap menyuruhku melakukannya. Leeteuk hyung tertawa melihat gerakan danceku yang kaku, ya… aku memang tidak bisa menari, mau apalagi. "Aish, bukan seperti itu, seperti ini" ucap Donghae meliukkan pinggang dan tangannya di hadapanku "Hyung, aku sudah bilangkan aku tidak bisa" ujarku.

"Donghae…" kami bergegas menoleh ke arah Leeteuk hyung, dia melempar sebotol minuman dan Donghae segera menangkapnya "Istirahatlah dulu" lanjutnya. Aku bergegas berjalan mendekati Leeteuk hyung, tapi tiba-tiba… 'Bruk' aku lihat Donghae terjatuh di lantai. Aku berlari mendekatinya begitupun Leeteuk hyung "Engh…" dia mendesah sambil terus memegang kepalanya "Arrrgh…" erangnya.

"Hyung, waeyo?" aku langsung menyandarkannya di tubuhku "Kibummie… Engh…" dia terus menekan kepalanya, Leeteuk hyung segera berlari keluar. "Engh…" dia terus mendesah "Hyung, Hyung" hanya itu yang dapat aku ucapkan, "Kibum…"

"Hyung sabar, kita akan ke rumah sakit, kau tahan ya"

"Sakit… sakit Kibum… sa…kit…" air mataku seketika mengalir mendengarnya mengatakan itu, sakit… ya aku bahkan sangat dapat melihat itu dari wajahnya meskipun dia diam "Hyung bertahanlah, kita akan segera ke rumah sakit…" aku mencoba membantunya untuk bangkit tapi dia kembali terjatuh "Arrrggggghhhhh…."

Leeteuk hyung berlari mendekatiku dan Donghae, dia membantuku mengangkat Donghae dan meletakkannya di punggungku, aku bawa Donghae keluar dan Leeteuk hyung mengikuti kami dan segera membuka pintu taksi yang sudah dia cari sebelumnya. Dia langsung duduk di bangku depan, "Cepat, ke rumah sakit" ucap Leeteuk hyung ke supir taksi. Aku terus mendekap tubuh Donghae yang sudah basah karena keringatnya "Hyung bertahanlah".

**Leeteuk POV**

"Donghae…" seorang dokter langsung bergegas menghampiri kami dan membaringkan Donghae ke ranjang saat kami tiba di rumah sakit, dia meminta suster untuk memasangkan infus setelah memeriksanya, dia memandangi Kibum tanpa kedip 'Ini sedikit aneh'. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, dia akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, setelah dia sadar aku akan memeriksanya lagi" ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan kami.

Aku bergegas berlari mengejar dokter itu, sepertinya dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang perlu ku tahu, ya aku yakin dia bisa. "Maaf…" ucapku saat aku sudah berhasil mengejarnya "Ne…" ucapnya singkat "Apa yang terjadi?"

**- isfa_id -**

"Ini karena kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu" dia memulai ceritanya, aku hanya diam tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, aku hanya menatap dedaunan yang jatuh di hadapanku. "Dia dan kedua orang tuanya berniat ke bandara untuk menjemput kakaknya yang baru kembali dari Amerika, kakaknya adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Dia sangat senang karena akan bertemu lagi dengan kakaknya setelah sekian lama, kau pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaannya kan?" dia menatapku dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi kecelakaan itu tidak dapat dihindari, sebuah truk dari arah yang berbeda menabrak mobil mereka, orang tuanya meninggal sesaat setelah dibawa ke rumah sakit, hanya dia yang selamat. Tapi kepalanya mengalami benturan yang sangat berat, sehingga membuat otaknya mengalami trauma." Jujur aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan penjelasannya 'Otak mengalami trauma, apa maksudnya?'

"Trauma pada otaknya itu menyebabkan tumbuhnya jaringan abnormal dalam otaknya, dan itu sudah sangat parah sekarang. Seandainya dari dulu dia mendengarkanku, aku memintanya untuk segera mau dirawat dan menjalani pengobatan, tapi dia selalu menolak. Aku sudah mencoba semua cara untuk membujuknya, tapi dia selalu bilang tidak, dia bilang dia tidak mau orang yang dia cintai khawatir. Apa dia orangnya?" dia kembali menatapku.

"Ye…?" aku tidak mengerti pertanyaannya, 'Dia?' apa yang dia maksud Kibum. Dia tersenyum memandangku "Sepertinya memang dia" ujarnya. "Leeteuk ssi" dia memanggilku 'Dari mana dia tau namaku, aku bahkan tidak pernah menyebutkan namaku dari tadi'. "Aku tau kalian dekat, jadi aku mohon bujuk dia sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku sudah tidak tau harus melakukan apalagi, hanya kau harapanku, jadi aku mohon bujuk dia"

"Sebentar, aku sama sekali masih tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, apa maksudmu dengan trauma otak, dan apa jaringan abnormal yang tumbuh dalam otaknya?" aku mencoba mencari tau lebih detail tentang penjelasannya.

Dia tersenyum sesaat, meski aku tau senyum itu sedikit dipaksakan "Kepalanya terbentur sangat keras saat kecelakaan itu, dan itu membuat otaknya terluka, dan…" dia berhenti dan menarik nafas panjang "…kanker" dia berucap pelan 'Apa… apa yang dia ucapkan tadi? Aku pasti salah dengar'. "Ya… kanker otak" dia mengulang kembali ucapannya dan sekarang itu terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku.

"Jadi aku mohon Leeteuk ssi, bujuk dia. Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi, aku mohon" dia menggenggam tanganku erat dan sekarang aku lihat bulir air mata yang jatuh dari kedua matanya.

**- isfa_id -**

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju ruang rawat Donghae. Aku sama sekali masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku dengar, ini tidak mungkin. Donghae… tidak mungkin. Aku hanya diam di depan pintu dan menatap Donghae yang masih belum sadar dan Kibum yang terus menatapnya khawatir, 'Apa yang harus ku katakan, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada Kibum'

_Dokter itu berjalan meninggalkanku, ku lihat dia mengusap air matanya. "Tunggu…" dia berbalik memandangku, "Kamu siapa? Bagaimana kamu mengenal Donghae?" dia tersenyum tipis "Aku… Lee Hyukjae" jawabnya. 'Apa maksud namja ini, aku bertanya dia siapa, bukan siapa namanya' aku menatapnya aneh 'Sebentar' aku mulai sadar "Lee Hyukjae? Lee…" aku semakin menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, dia tersenyum._

**- isfa_id -**

"Hyung berhenti bercanda, ini sama sekali tidak lucu" Kibum mencoba tidak percaya dengan semua yang aku katakan, "Kibum… hanya kamu yang bisa membujuknya, jadi…"

"Aku mohon Hyung berhenti, jangan diteruskan, aku tidak percaya dengan semua yang Hyung katakan, Donghae baik-baik saja, dia tidak apa-apa, dia… dia…" Kibum menghentikan semua ucapannya dan duduk terkulai di lantai rumah sakit. "Kibum…"

"Kenapa harus Donghae, kenapa harus dia? Hyung… kenapa Donghae…?" dia mulai berucap dengan isak tangisnya, "Kibum…" aku benar-benar tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ku peluk dia erat "Hyung… aku… aku…" dia terus menangis dalam pelukanku.

**Donghae POV**

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku membuat Kibum menangis, orang yang paling ingin aku bahagiakan di dunia ini, Kibum mianhaeyo"

"_Dia menjadi sosok yang berbeda sekarang, dia lebih ceria, dan semua itu terjadi setelah dia mengenalmu. Donghae kau mau berjanji kan, buat Kibum selalu tersenyum seperti sekarang, buat dia bahagia, berjanjilah padaku?"_

**- isfa_id -**

**Kibum POV**

Aku berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit.

"_Kibum, Donghae tidak ada" itu yang diucapkan Leeteuk hyung tadi di telepon._

Aku bergegas masuk ke ruang rawat Donghae, yang ku lihat hanya Leeteuk hyung dan… aku tidak perduli dengannya, seandainya dia lebih bisa membujuk Donghae, Donghae tidak akan menderita seperti ini, sakitnya tidak akan bertambah parah, aku benci dia.

"Hyung…" aku segera menghampiri Leeteuk hyung "Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, handphonenya tidak aktif" jelas Leeteuk hyung. "Aku…" aku langsung meninggalkan mereka saat Hyukjae mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tidak perlu mendengarnya, sudah kubilang kan aku benci dia.

Aku terus berlari, ku ambil handphone dari saku jeansku "Ah, percuma, tadi Leeteuk hyung bilang handphonenya tidak aktif" ke mana dia, kenapa dia pergi. Apa dia pulang?

"Hyung… Hyung…" aku memanggilnya saat aku sampai di rumah, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ku buka pintu kamarnya, kamarku, kamar mandi, dapur, dia tidak ada. "Hyung…" kembali aku berlari meninggalkan rumah, aku harus mencarinya ke mana. Taman, tempat pertama kali aku melihatnya menari, tidak ada. Halte, tempat pertama kali kami bertemu, tidak ada. "Hyung, kau di mana?"

"Studio… ya, di sana", aku kembali berlari menuju rumah Leeteuk hyung, dan segera ku langkahkan kaki menuju studio latihan mereka saat sampai di sana, pintunya terbuka, apa dia benar-benar di dalam?

**- isfa_id -**

"Hyung, sedang apa kau di sini?" ujarku saat melihat Donghae ada di dalam lengkap dengan headseat di telinganya. Dia menatapku tersenyum, wajahnya pucat, "Latihan…" ujarnya singkat. "Ayo…" aku menariknya, tapi dia menepis tanganku. Dia kembali tersenyum "Aku belum selesai"

"Hyung… ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang" aku kembali menarik tangannya "Tidak, audisinya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, jadi aku harus latihan sekarang…"

"Hyung…"

"Aku pasti bisa…" ujarnya. "Untuk apa kau lakukan ini? Aku mohon lupakan…"

"Tidak, aku harus buktikan kalau aku bisa"

"Apa yang ingin kau buktikan? Kau bisa menari, ha…? Aku tau, dan itu sudah cukup, jadi aku mohon Hyung, sekarang kita kembali"

"Tidak…"

"Hyung, aku mohon… kau tidak perlu membuktikan apa-apa? Kau tidak perlu membuktikan kepada siapa-siapa, kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting, ayo…" kembali ku tarik tangannya, tapi dia tetap menepisnya.

"Tidak… aku bisa, aku akan buktikan"

"BUKTIKAN APA? BUKTIKAN PADA SIAPA?" aku mulai emosi, ku tatap dia yang hanya terdiam karena bentakanku.

"Kibum, aku harus melakukan ini, aku mohon mengerti"

Ada apa dengannya? "Baiklah… terserah… aku tidak perduli, lakukan apa yang kamu ingin, aku tidak perduli… Kau mati sekalipun aku tidak perduli… AKU TIDAK PERDULI"

**Donghae POV**

"Baiklah… terserah… aku tidak perduli, lakukan apa yang kamu ingin, aku tidak perduli… Kau mati sekalipun aku tidak terduli… AKU TIDAK PERDULI" aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya. Kibum mengapa kau mengatakan itu? Aku melakukan ini untukmu. Aku harus menepati janjiku untuk membuatmu bahagia, tersenyum. Beberapa hari ini aku selalu melihatmu menangis, dan aku tidak ingin itu. Dan hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Kau selalu tersenyum setiap kali melihatku menari, dan itu yang aku ingin, itu yang ingin aku lakukan. Aku hanya ingin senyummu kembali.

"Kibum…" aku mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku. 'Kibum… ini semua aku lakukan untukmu'

**Kibum POV**

"Kibum…" aku lihat dia tertunduk sambil menyebut namaku, apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Apa yang aku katakan? Aku pasti benar-benar membuatnya sakit hati, tapi dia membuatku kesal. Apa dia tau apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, aku takut, takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya, tapi dia… dia sama sekali tidak perduli. Aku pergi meninggalkannya, "Kibum…" aku dengar dia kembali memanggilku.

"Kibum…" dia mencoba meraih tanganku, tapi… 'Bruk'

"Hyung… Hyung… Donghae-ya…"

**- isfa_id -**

"Apa yang terjadi?" Leeteuk hyung langsung menghampiriku saat aku sampai di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

'Buk' tinju Leeteuk hyung mendarat keras di wajahku saat aku menceritakan semuanya. "Mengapa kau lakukan itu, apa tidak bisa kau lebih mengerti perasaan Donghae?"

"Hyung… aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, bukan maksudku begitu, aku hanya…"

"Aku mohon hentikan…" tiba-tiba Hyukjae hyung mengeluarkan suaranya. Aku menatapnya tajam, aku benar-benar membencinya. Apa dia tidak merasa semua ini karena dia, sebagai seorang kakak apa yang dia lakukan. Dia biarkan adiknya menahan sakit sendirian, aku… sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah memaafkannya, dia yang sudah membuat Donghae seperti ini, dia yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Apapun yang kalian bertiga lakukan saat ini tidak akan membuat Donghae jauh lebih baik" seorang dokter yang sejak tadi memeriksa Donghae menatap kami satu persatu. Dokter spesialis kanker, Choi Siwon.

"Hyukjae… kita perlu bicara"

**Hyukjae POV**

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada jalan lain Hyukjae, kita harus segera melakukan operasi, kita harus segera mengangkat kankernya. Radiasi ataupun kemoterapi tidak akan bisa membantunya lagi, inilah satu-satunya jalan"

"Kalau memang begitu, lakukan, aku mohon selamatkan adikku, hanya dia yang aku punya di dunia ini, jadi aku mohon Siwon, lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya. Operasi kan? Aku percaya padamu"

"Dua belas persen" aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Siwon, dua belas persen, apa hanya itu kesempatan Donghae "Kau tidak serius kan?"

"Ini tidak lucu Hyukjae, dan aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu bercanda di saat seperti ini"

Siwon berjalan menuju mejanya, dan aku masih terduduk lesu di sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya sekarang. Ku tundukkan kepalaku sedalam mungkin, adikku, tidak… dia harus selamat, aku berjalan mendekati Siwon. "Lakukan… aku yakin kamu bisa, hanya kamu harapanku, lakukanlah…"

**Kibum POV**

"Kibum, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" aku melihat Hyukjae mendekatiku. 'Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu' aku beranjak dan bermaksud meninggalkannya. "Kibum, kita perlu bicara" tahannya, aku tidak perduli apapun yang akan dia katakan, aku terus berjalan meninggalkannya. Dia menarik tanganku, entah kenapa tiba-tiba… 'Buk' tinjuku melayang ke wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih…" aku menatapnya aneh, mengapa dia berterima kasih atas perlakuanku tadi. "Aku tidak bisa memukul diriku sendiri, jadi terima kasih karena kau sudah melakukannya." Aku semakin menatapnya aneh, 'Apa aku terlalu berlebihan membencinya, aku dapat melihat cinta yang besar di matanya, cinta seorang kakak. Seperti Leeteuk hyung, ya… seperti cinta Leeteuk hyung kepadaku.'

"Maaf… karena aku sempat membencimu…" aku menghentikan ucapanku, dia menatapku dengan senyuman tipisnya "…Hyung" lanjutku. Dia tersenyum mendengar ucapanku, "Berjanjilah untuk selalu berada di sisi Donghae, kamu yang dia butuhkan" aku mengangguk "Kita yang dia butuhkan" ucapku.

**- isfa_id -**

Aku terbangun saat ku dengar suara hentakan. Ku lihat Donghae bergumul di ranjangnya sambil terus menekan kepalanya. "Hyung…"

"Sakit… engh…"

Ku tekan tombol yang ada di sebelah kiri ranjangnya. "Hyung gwencana, aku ada di sini"

"Sakit Kibum, aku tidak tahan" dia berucap sedikit terbata.

"Hyung tahan, sebentar lagi Hyukjae hyung ke sini" sambil terus ku peluk erat tubuhnya.

"Kibum…"

"Hyung, berhentilah bicara… Ah… kenapa dia lama sekali" ku tekan kembali tombol itu berkali-kali.

"Kibum… engh…"

"Hyung tahan…"

"Aku…"

"Hyung aku mohon jangan bicara lagi… Hyukjae hyung kau di mana?" aku terus memperhatikan pintu sambil terus memeluk erat Donghae.

"Kibum aku tidak tahan lagi… sakit…" dia menarik nafas dengan sedikit tersengal.

"Hyung jangan bicara lagi, aku ada di sini, semua akan baik-baik saja…"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi Kibum… aku… aku…"

"Hyung… Hyung bangun… aku mohon Hyung bangun… Ya… Donghae-ya… Donghae-ya… DONGHAE-YA…"

**- isfa_id -**

Ku buka pintu kamarnya, ya… kamar Donghae. Perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki kamarnya.

"_Hei… berhenti mengikutiku"_

"_Apa maumu?"_

"_Aku tidak perlu tau siapa namamu"_

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Ku raih pigura kecil yang ada di meja kecil di depanku. Wajahnya yang ceria, senyumnya, Donghae…

"_Hei… Kibum"_

"_Kau marah?"_

"_Kita berteman"_

"_Aku menyukaimu…"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Leeteuk hyung dan menghampiriku. Ku letakan kembali pigura itu ke tempatnya semula, "Hyung…"

Leeteuk hyung mengusap pundakku lembut sambil tersenyum "Dia menunggumu di luar".

**- isfa _id -**

Ku tatap dua namja yang berdiri di sana "Kibum sudah datang, aku pergi" Hyukjae hyung mengulurkan tangan Donghae kepadaku. "Ne Hyung…"

Dia pergi meninggalkan kami sambil memegang pundakku dan tersenyum.

Aku menggenggam erat tangannya dan berjalan menuju taman yang tidak jauh dari sini. "Duduklah" ucapku saat kami sudah sampai, dia tersenyum. "Dingin?" aku merapatkan jaket yang dia kenakan, dia kembali tersenyum.

Ku lihat dia terus menatap lurus ke depan, "Hm…" aku memegang kedua pipinya dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke depan wajahku, "Hyung… lihat aku" 'Ah… Kibum apa yang baru saja kau katakan, kau benar-benar bodoh'.

_Siwon menyerahkan secarik kertas ke Hyukjae, "Operasi akan segera dilakukan dan aku perlu persetujuanmu, tapi kamu harus rela… dia akan kehilangan penglihatannya"_

_Hening…_

"_Kamu pasti tau apa yang terbaik Hyukjae…"_

Ku rasakan sentuhan lembut di pipiku, langsung ku angkat wajahku, dia tersenyum dan meraba seluruh bagian wajahku. "Kau terlihat tampan seperti biasanya" ya… begitulah caranya melihatku sekarang. Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. "Oh… kau tersenyum" ujarnya sambil terus meraba bibirku. "Kau terlihat sangat manis" dan itu membuat senyumku semakin berkembang. "Oh…" dia tidak berhenti meraba bibirku.

"Hyung…"  
>"Hm…"<p>

"Aku mencintaimu…" segera ku kecup lembut bibirnya.

Perlahan ku lepaskan ciumanku, ku tatap wajahnya, cemberut… 'Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?'

"Kibum…"

"Ne Hyung, aku…"

"Kenapa kau lepaskan?" potongnya.

"Ye…?" aku mencoba mencerna maksud ucapannya, seketika aku tersenyum setelah mengerti. "Baiklah… kali ini tidak akan ku lepaskan" ucapku dan kembali mengecup bibirnya.

_Donghae… ya dia berada di sisiku saat ini, meski ini belum berakhir, karena dia tetap harus menjalani operasi agar kankernya benar-benar hilang. Aku akan selalu berada di sisinya, menemaninya._

Tiba-tiba Donghae mendorongku "Hentikan…"

"Wae? Bukannya tadi Hyung yang bilang jangan dilepas" kembali ku kecup bibirnya.

"Kibum hentikan, aku tidak bisa bernafas"

Aku tidak perduli dengan ucapannya, ku kecup kembali bibir pinknya.

"Kibum hentikan"

"Wae?" aku terus menggodanya dengan terus mengecup bibirnya.

"Kibum sudah… hentikan. Ya Kibum… Aish…"

"Hehe…"

_Terima kasih Hyung karena telah mencintaiku, karena telah bertahan… karena tidak meninggalkanku. Aku mencintaimu… Saranghae…_

**E.N.D.**

**Buwah… FF macam apa ini?**

**Garing kan?**

**Gaje kan?**

**Aneh kan?**

**Ngebosenin banget kan?**

**Ah… berikanlah maaf kalian untuk saya…**

**Mind to Review? ^^**


End file.
